


The Swan Princess

by seasaltmemories



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan Princess AU, ygoexchange2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasaltmemories/pseuds/seasaltmemories
Summary: This wasn’t supposed to be happening.  Sayaka was nothing but a peasant, not a hero at all.  Princesses didn’t fall in love with servants, much less cowardly ones like her with over-sized foreheads and trembling voices.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HomuraBakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomuraBakura/gifts).



With each step Sayaka struggled to fill her lungs with air. This couldn’t be happening–it couldn’t, it couldn’t, it couldn’t, it couldn’t.

She told herself that this was just a nightmare, despite the way her chest felt like it was on fire. She told herself that she couldn’t trust her eyesight without her glasses–even when nothing changed as she secured them firmly to the bridge of her nose. She told herself that the injured swan that laid in front of her could be a different one, any lie would do as long as Ruri was alright.

However the last dredges of hope vanished as she caught amethyst eyes all but crying out in pain. It was like having the life drained from her being as Sayaka dropped to her knees in despair.

“No…” Her words were so soft a gentle breeze could have stolen them away. “No, no, no, no…Ruri…” The swan responded to the name by limping closer until Sayaka could scoop her into her arms. From then on she hardly cared to hide the tears as she cradled her friend closer and closer.

“It’s all my fault…all my fault…I didn’t realize that wasn’t the real you fast enough. I’m so sorry,” Another wave of sobs wreaked her body. Sayaka felt like it would tear her into two, but then she deserved it for her failure.

Despite Ruri’s own state though, she lifted her white wings up slowly to dry her tears.

“Look at us. You’re the one hurt and you’re still taking care of me,” A sense of peace came over Sayaka. It didn’t numb her pain completely, but somehow Ruri always managed to make the best of a horrible situation. “You’re always like that–so kind and caring,” She was rambling at this point, not even certain what words were coming out of her mouth. “I guess that’s why I fell in love with you in the first place.”

The minute her confession left her lips, there was a stirring in her soul. The air around the two of them seemed to crackle with magic. Sayaka’s grip around Ruri grew tighter as she looked for the Sorcerer, but when she looked back down at Ruri, a bright light engulfed her form. Right before her eyes, the light grew and shifted until suddenly her Ruri–the one from nights filled with hopes and dreams and laughter–was in her arms now.

“Sayaka…” Now she seemed to be the one on the verge of tears, only in contrast these seemed to be from happiness.

Shook, bliss, confusion, and a thousand other emotions washed over her. She wasn’t even sure she was really breathing. This wasn’t supposed to be happening. She was nothing but a peasant, not a hero at all. Princesses didn’t fall in love with servants, much less cowardly ones like her with over-sized foreheads and trembling voices.

“I’m sorry,” Sayaka mumbled, barely processing everything. “This should be Yuto’s job, or at least someone who deserves your–”

She was cut off by a kiss. Ruri’s lips pressed sweetly against hers, yet for such a simple action, it made her dizzy with pleasure.

“Don’t talk like that, you were the one who saved me.” Ruri let out a small sigh as they pulled apart. “There’s no one else I would want here than you.”

There was so much to say, but at this point Sayaka was unsure if there were enough words in the world to express her feelings. So instead she intertwined her fingers with Ruri’s and leaned forward to communicate all she wanted through this next kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the YGO Exchange, this was based off this piece of hers(http://homura-bakura.tumblr.com/post/157134171959/femslash-february-day-5-guiltshipping-by) It was a very fitting AU for these two ^^


End file.
